The closest in terms of technical essence is the image capture method, comprising the next steps: capturing a digital image; receiving position information of a capturing point of the image indicating position in which the digital image is captured; receiving information indicating capture direction of the image, indicating the direction in which the digital image is captured; a plurality of additional information items are received from the additional information storage device that stores a plurality of supplementary information items, wherein within the plurality of supplementary information elements, each element corresponds to a predetermined object, and each element contains object position information indicating the position of the corresponding objects; the view area is determined by the image capture position information and the image capture direction information is divided into subfields and selected for each of the subfields corresponding one or more additional information elements having an amount not exceeding an amount that is set in the corresponding one of the subfields among the plurality of additional information containing a plurality of information items of the objects respectively indicating the positions contained in the subfields; and displaying the corresponding one or more elements from the plurality of additional information elements overlaid on the digital image, wherein the corresponding one or more elements from the plurality of supplementary information items are selected in the selection step (see RU 2463663 C2, G06T19/00, G06T11/60).
A known method can be implemented to visualize and filter additional landmark information superimposed on a terrain image captured by a video camera.
The disadvantage of the known method is its limited application only in the mapping of the landmarks of the terrain and that it requires obtaining data on the direction and position of the capture. The known method can not be used to display additional information about movable objects or objects that are not tied to the terrain. In addition, the need to obtain data about the position and direction of image capture implies the existence of appropriate coordinate systems, for example, GPS and compass, which are not accurate enough (especially in conditions of elevation difference or urban conditions).
These drawbacks limit the scope of application of the known method.